I Liked You First
by HaloHunter89
Summary: Watching Daryl deal with the people of the prisons praise is Carol's favorite pass times. Well her almost favorite.


**One shot that was inspired by a post from Tumblr.**

Carol snorted as another person called out to him. He often shook it off but today it was starting annoy him. He never did take things such as appreciation good. To suddenly be thrust into the spotlight was smothering for him. It caused her to tease him mercilessly.

"Just remember I liked you first." Carol purred with a saccharine smile.

Daryl scowled at her and she watched goosebumps break out over his arms. The air was starting to change and the season's with it. Daryl looked longingly towards the prison. Carol nudged him and they averted their path towards the prison before she would show him what the problem with the fence was. He didn't question her but instead took her nudge and turned.

More people called out and Carol snorted. Daryl scowled at her but it only made her laugh more. She watched as he fought smiling. He never really smiled when they were around others. He was to closed off for that but when they were alone she was able to pull them from him. She treasured them. There was a side to Daryl only Carol got to see. If anyone asked she'd deny but she felt possessive of it. She'd had so little for herself in her life that now – it just seemed sacred.

"Hey Daryl."

His eyes shot over and Carol's smile slipped. A woman that'd joined them a few months ago was smiling at him. Catherine. She was nice and worked hard. There was no real reason for Carol to not like her. She was always offering to help with any chore and pulled her weight. Still Carol didn't like her. That possessive side of her didn't like the way she watched Daryl. The way she always made a point to approach him and try to talk. How she always found a way to insinuate herself into his routine.

"Michonne said you were putting a group together for a run. I want in."

Carol was closer to Daryl than usual but he shifted on his feet. His arm brushed into her chest and Carol watched Catherine's eyes track it. It was brief but there. Jealousy. Carol felt her temperature climb and felt herself press into Daryl's arm more.

Daryl just nodded at her and continued eating and walked away. Carol trailed after him. Neither looked back so both missed the way Catherine was watching them. Instead Carol walked right into Daryl's cell with him. The curtain fell behind them.

Daryl briefly looked at her while tossing his bowl away. He was reaching to the top bunk when he grunted at being shoved. He looked down just as quick and Carol's mouth covered his. His groan was all the encouragement she needed. Daryl spun them and Carol's back pressed into the wall. He lifted her just as quick and her legs wrapped around his hips. His mouth was hot and demanding on her own.

"Do you really have to go on a run so soon?" Carol panted.

Daryl mumbled against her throat and her hand tangled in his hair forcing him to look up at her. When he did her stomach tightened and felt herself get wet. He always had a slight wild look to his eyes but right now he looked positively wolfish.

"Yes."

Her feet touched the ground briefly and Carol quickly kicked her boots off. They didn't have a lot of time and if the way he was tearing at his belt was any indication he was on the same boat as her. She hated when he was away from the prison, or her to be exact.

As soon as her jeans and panties were tossed to the side he lifted her again. Carol cried out when he snapped his hips and drove straight into her. She loved when he was this close to losing control. Locking her legs around his hips she intentionally tightened herself around him. He growled and his teeth sunk into her exposed shoulder.

Carol moaned low in her throat. Trying to be quiet she buried her face in his neck. But he was taking her hard and fast. Carol lifted her head and let it fall back against the wall and blinked owlishly. There was a rustle then the curtain was moved the same time Daryl planted one of his hands on the wall and the other gripped her ass roughly. Carol met Catherine's eyes and the other woman's jaw dropped.

It was a mere second but enough that had Carol crying out as he snapped his hips at a different angle. When her eyes opened again Catherine was gone. It wasn't long before her orgasm hit her – hard. Daryl wasn't far behind her. His breathing was hard and labored against her chest as he let his forehead press into her. Carol ran her hand through his sweaty hair and smiled to herself.

Righting their clothes quickly both of them stepped out of his cell. Daryl had his leather jacket that he'd originally intended to grab quickly. He didn't pay attention to the women like always but instead walked right by them. This time they were quiet and didn't call out to him. Carol looked over just as she was pushing her own sweaty hair back. Catherine was gaping at them with a few of the other women she spent time with.

Daryl looked over his shoulder at her and raised a brow. Carol smiled at him and the flush that was still on his face. Sure she was possessive but she had a right to be. Daryl was hers and had been since the farm. They were just private. Of course she was sure Daryl would be mortified to know that someone walked in on them having sex. It wasn't like Catherine could see anything though so she wasn't worried. Daryl was covered and barely managed to get his pants undone before he was picking her up again.

A self satisfied smile tugged at her lips as she walked outside with him. Both watching the fence as the walkers built up.


End file.
